Carlie's
by bearhugsaremything
Summary: Bella is having breakfast with her best friends, when her new boss saves her from her clumsiness, she is introduce to his family, only later to discover that her boss's son, is the head chef, will fate cook up a romance for these two lost souls?
1. introduction

Chapter 1: Summer.

Summer. The best time of year. Well for normal kids maybe, but when your dad walks out on your mom before your two and doesn't come back you don't really get to have a normal childhood. My mom brought my sister Leah and I up on her own till I was twelve and she married my step dad Charlie. Before she met Charlie she worked long hours to pay the bills, so my sister and I grow up with very little compared to the other children in town. Not only did I get a new dad but also two new brothers Quil and Seth. They annoy me so much but I don't think I could imagine my life without them anymore.

So I have just finished my lower sixth year in forks high school, and this summer me and my two best friends Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale are going to be working in a new restaurant that has just opened in Forks Washington were we have all lived our entire lives. Us girls will also be working with my other two best friends Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale who happen to be Alice and Rose's boyfriends.

We have all grown up together like siblings, and now we are all getting our first jobs together this is so exciting. No one in town actually no's who is opening Carlie's. We all have our theory's, Alice thinks it a woman named Carlie, Rose thinks it's a middle aged man who is pinning after a long lost love named Carlie, the boys don't really care and I think that its some glamorous Women who is only opening the restaurant as something for her to do while her gorgeous husband spends all his time working in some big city office.

But we would all have to wait, for tomorrow was Dday.


	2. breakfast

At 8.30 on the dot Bella is woken up by the sound of Forks FM blearing from her bed side table, forcing her eyes open she groans as she throws off the covers, trying to muster the energy to move.

**Alice:** wakey wakey rise and shine

**Rose:** Bella get your lazy ass out of bed we have to go to work

**Bell:** rose its only 8.30 and we don't start till 10, so what's the hurry

**Alice**: we're meeting the boys for breakfast and they will be here to lift us in fifteen minutes, so hurry up

I climb out of bed and into my bathroom to have a quick shower. I jump into the shower and wash my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo. I get out of the shower and pull on my favourite black skinny jeans, blue tank top and my converse. I walk back to my room to find that Alice and rose have already gone downstairs. I hurry down the stairs just as jasper rings the door bell. I open the door and call for Alice and rose who appear in my hall way within seconds. Alice runs to jasper and kisses him. Rose does the same with Emmett who is waiting beside the car.

I know they don't mean to do it but sometimes I feel so awkward around them. I know it's stupid but I envy the fact that they've got each other and I've got no one. I walk out my front door and down the drive. I unlock my car and tell everyone to get in because we are driving in style today. See the thing is I drive the nicest car out of the group a, Mitsubishi Evolution. It's was a gift from my mom and Charlie for my sweet sixteenth. Every other girl in town had the big flashy party at the lodge with the big band and hundreds of guests but I settled for a nice car. My pride and joy, my evo.

We make our way down the narrow main street in forks towards the only diner at the other end. Nessie's had the best breakfast in all of Washington. We spent every Saturday morning there before the boy's football match and then most Saturday evens there celebrating if the boy's won. I pull up into our usual parking space just in front of the door. An excited Emmett jumps out of the car and pulls a reluctant Rose behind him. Alice, Jasper and I climb out of the car and walk slowly behind laughing at the look on Rose's face every time Emmett does that.

I'm the last one in as usual and get stuck with the wobbly chair that you think is going to fall over as soon as you put any wait on it. Jessica a girl from school comes over to take our order and Emmett goes first as usual, ordering nearly everything on the breakfast menu and then asks us what we would all like. Every week is the same. Rose gets the pancakes no honey, Alice gets the pancakes extra honey, jasper gets the big breakfast, the same as Emmett and I get the waffles with fresh fruit and cream. I don't even no why Jessica even bothers to come over anymore because it's the same order every week has been for the past 6 years, but maybe she's secretly hoping we will order something different, just for a change.

As we wait for the food Alice and Jasper, and Rose and Emmett do there coupley stuff so instead of just sitting there like a gooseberry I reach into my bag and pull out my copy of twilight. No matter how often I read this book it just never gets boring. I'm totally getting into it when the food arrives, and yet again just like every other week she forgets my fruit. I get up and walk towards the counter to ask for my fruit when suddenly I trip on something. My body gets prepared to hit the ground but then someone grabs onto my waist. I stand back up and steady myself before I turn around and see who had caught me….

I look up and a gorgeous man and woman are looking at me.

**James:** 'are you okay?' he asks me as I turn around.

**Bella:** 'yes I'm fine. Thank you for catching me.'

**James:** don't worry about it. I'm James Mason by the way, this is my wife Victoria' he points to the woman standing beside him. She has long, red curly hair and can't be anymore than thirty. 'And our son Edward.' Until now I hadn't noticed the Greek god standing just behind the man and woman. He was over six feet tall, had messy but nice brown hair and the most gorgeous eyes I had every seen before in my entire life.

**Bella:** 'hi I'm Bella Swan it's very nice to meet you James Victoria and Edward'' I blush when I say his name and try not to make eye contact with him

**James:** 'Bella swan that rings a bell'.' he scratches his head and then looks at me again. 'Bella swan, Bella swan that is starting a new job today in Carlie's?'

**Bella:** 'mmm yes how did you know that' okay that is a little weird and scary how did he know I was starting my new job today?

**James:** 'okay I know that, that just sounded a little weird but I'm not a stalker or anything I'm just your new boss' he smiles and oh my god is he so hot right now.

Bella: 'oh right of course, no I didn't think you were a stalker' he looks at me and raises he eye brows. 'Okay so maybe I did'' he laughs and I join in.

**James:** well we'll let you get back to your breakfast; see you in about an hour or so. Bye Bella'

**Victoria:** 'Bye Bella, see you later'

**Bella:** 'Bye Victoria, bye Edward'' I look up to find him staring at me with the most amazing green eyes I have ever seen. I blush and then he walks of with out saying anything.


	3. Carlie

**EPOV**

So here I am stuck in this sleepy town for a year until I can go to college. I had my mum to thank for this. She got sick of are life in New York so she moved us to a tiny town in the middle of nowhere. My dad wasn't very happy in the beginning but when he heard that Cullen worked in the hospital here in forks he got very excited and handed in his notice at work. I however didn't get a choice I was just told that we where we're moving even if I didn't like and that I had to get used to the idea of moving.

I gave up everything when I moved to forks. My girlfriend Jessica, my friends and my life in general. I was captain of the football team, student body president and the only person in the school who had been offered a full scholarship to Yale. Yet I was probably the only person who didn't actually need it.

But the thing that shock me most was that my parent's were leaving behind the last place were Carlie lived. The place where she had grown up and in the end the place were she had breathed her last breath.

Let me explain. Carlie was my twin sister who when she was only fifteen years old had been diagnosed with cancer. She went through months of treatment but in the end the doctors said that she just wasn't strong enough to fight anymore and gave her just three weeks to live. That was the day my life changed forever. I had to grow up quickly and be strong for my little sister who was so scared of dieing.

I spent the next three weeks at Carlie's bed side 24-7. We spent most of the time talking about old times, things that we had done when we were young and things that we had never got around to doing. And just one week and two days later she took a turn for the worst and breathed her last. It was the worst day of my life and something that I will never forget.

But the one thing that helped me get throw was the fact that I had promised here that I would not wallow in self pity, that I would be strong for mum and dad, and I kept my promise even till this day.

So when my parents decided to move I locked myself in Carlie's room, curled up on the bed and cried for hours on end. I couldn't leave her memory here with complete strangers, I just couldn't and I couldn't believe that my parent's could. But the one night I had a dream about Carlie and she was telling me to go and that to matter what house we lived in or what town I would never forget her because she was still alive in my heart.

We spent four days packing everything up and getting it all sent down to the new house two days before we were due to fly down. I spent those two days saying my goodbyes, and soon it was time for us to leave. We got on the plane in JFK New York and got off the plane in Port Angelus before starting a long drive to forks.

I'd been living in forks for a week now. I hadn't really had the chance to meet anyone yet and now my parents are taking on a group of local teens in our restaurant as a way of me making friends. How said right?

We were out for breakfast the morning that the new work force was starting. As we walked into the dinner I seen the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my entire life. Then all of a sudden she walked straight into my dad and fell over. Thankfully my dad managed to catch her before she it the ground.

**James:** 'are you okay?' he asks me as she turns around.

**Bella:** 'yes I'm fine. Thank you for catching me.'

**James:** 'don't worry about it. I'm James Mason by the way; this is my wife Victoria and our son Edward.'

**Bella:** 'hi I'm Bella Swan it's very nice to meet you James Victoria and Edward'' she blushes red when she says my name. Not the usual affect I have on women.

**James:** 'Bella swan that rings a bell, Bella Swan, Bella Swan that is starting a new job today in Carlie's?' Oh My God she was going to be working for us. I hope she's not in the kitchen or I'll never get any work done.

**Bella:** 'mmm yes how did you know that?'

**James:** 'okay I know that, that just sounded a little weird but I'm not a stalker or anything I'm just your new boss'

**Bella:** 'oh right of course, no I didn't think you were a stalker okay so maybe I did' she laughs. It almost sounds angel like.

**James:** well we'll let you get back to your breakfast; see you in about an hour or so. Bye Bella'

**Victoria:** 'Bye Bella, see you later'

**Bella:** 'Bye Victoria, bye Edward'' she looks up and catches me staring at her. Then she blushes red again. Damn she is so hot when she blushes.


	4. untouched

**Chapter 4**

**This chapter is for Mairead aka ****SpiderMonkey92****, Bethany aka ****XX-Veggie-Vamp-XX**** and Emma aka ****MrsxCarlislexCullen**** for there bday prezzie I love it sooo much…**

BPOV

(Re-cap) **Bella:** 'Bye Victoria, bye Edward'' I look up to find him staring at me with the most amazing green eyes I have ever seen. I blush and then he walks of with out saying anything.

I make my way back to the table to find all my friends deep in conversation. They hadn't even noticed that I was back. Alice turns round to me with a huge grin on her face.

**Alice:** 'Bella who was that you were just talking to?'

**Rose:** ' yeah Bella who's the hotty?' Emmett clears his throat, throwing Rose a funny look. ' What he was hot but not as hot as you babes' at this Emmett dose his normal goofy smile and kisses rose's forehead all proud of himself.

**Bella:** 'well that just happens to be our new boss James, his wife Victoria and their son Edward' they all turn to look at me mouths hanging open.

**Jasper:** 'What? They're our new bosses? Bella why didn't you tell us we could have introduced ourselves?'

**Bella:** 'We start work in like half an hour you guy's can introduce yourselves then and anyway they were in a rush' I continue to eat while my four friends continue to stare at me as if they are waiting for me to say something else.

**Emmett:** 'maybe we should go, be early show that we are eager to work and all that.'

**Jasper:** 'Good idea Emm. Is everyone ready?' again they all turn to look at me I was the slowest eater so I was always the last to finish.

**Bella:** 'I'm finished let's go.' I say as I shove the last of my waffle and coffee into my mouth. Making sure not to drip anything onto my clothes.

We make our way out to the car. I'm so glad I drove today because I get to pick the music. I plug in my ipod and put it to my favourite song 'The Veronica's Untouched', and turn the volume up. Next thing I now Emmett and jasper are singing along and then before long im joining in and so are rose and Alice.

I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
lalalalalalalala

I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop  
Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched  
And I need you so much

See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched  
Alalalala alalalala  
Untouched  
Alalalala alalalala

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched

After about five minutes we pull up outside Carlie's. It's completely changed since the last time we were all here. Its very modern and the outside of the restaurant is painted white with Carlie wrote in big red letters along one wall. We all climb out of the car and walk up to the staff door at the back of the building. I walk in and see the one person that I never wanted to see again…

**Shit ending I know but you will have to read my next chapter to find out what happens next. Okay so here's the thing if people don't start reviewing then I'm not going to put up chapter 5. So please please read and review please….**


	5. it can't be

Chapter 5

_(Re-cap)__We all climb out of the car and walk up to the staff door at the back of the building. I walk in and see the one person that I never wanted to see again…_

BPOV

It can't be. How could he come back here after all these years? Why didn't he come to see us it's the least we deserve after everything we have been through? What was he doing here?

I hadn't even noticed that I had stopped dead in the middle of the door until Emmett bumps into me and I end up flat on me face on the floor. Note to self remind me to thank Emmett for that later, I think to myself sarcastically.

Rose: 'Bella are you all right?'

Emmett: ' Bella I'm so sorry but you just stopped dead in the middle of the door and I didn't even see you. I'm so sorry Bella.'

Rose 'Bella are you okay you're as white as a sheet?'

I'm not even listening to them. I just get up and start to walk out the door. As soon as I'm outside I make a run for my car. Bad idea as the next thing I know I'm lying on the ground and then there's darkness.

While I must have died because there is an angle calling my name. He has the most amazing green eyes I have ever seen. Wait a minute I've seen these eyes before. There Edwards, oh now he must be dead to.

Edward: 'Bella, Bella can you hear me? Are you all right? You took a nasty bang to the head when you fell.'

Bella: 'you mean I'm not dead?' Edward looks at me like I'm a total nuttier.

Edward: ' Know Bella your not dead. You just fell over and knocked yourself out. Come on I'll help you get back inside, it looks like it's going to rain' and with that he lift's me off the ground and carries me bridal style towards the back door.

EPOV

I'm sitting in the beer gardens having a fag waiting for my Bella to arrive. One small problem with that is that she's not my Bella. Well not yet anyway. Then I hear a car arrive and some people getting out. I hear someone say 'I'm driving tomorrow Bella, 'cause your taste in music is getting worse' then a group of people start to laugh. She's here she's finally here. I jump up and start to run back inside, shit I have to go to the car my knife set is on the backset.

I'm making my way through the perking lot when I hear the back door bang and the sound on feet running away. I look up and see Bella coming running towards the car that I was standing beside. The next thing I now she fails flat on her face on the ground. I run over to her calling her name but she doesn't answer me. I kneel down beside her and start to ask her if she's okay.

Edward: 'Bella, Bella can you hear me? Are you all right? You took a nasty bang to the head when you fell.'

Bella: 'you mean I'm not dead?' I try not to laugh at this in case I hurt her feelings.

Edward: ' Know Bella your not dead. You just fell over and knocked yourself out. Come on I'll help you get back inside, it looks like it's going to rain' and with that I lift her off the ground and carries her bridal style towards the back door. As soon as I lift her up she starts to blush and it takes all my will power not to kiss her perfect lips right here right now.

BPOV

He carries me back towards the restaurant. When we walk back in through the door it bangs loudly and everyone turns around and looks at us. I quickly jump out of Edward's arms and walk over to where Rose and Alice are standing.

Rose: 'Bella are you okay? What happened your head? Why did you just run off like that?

Bella: 'Rose I'm fine I just fell over and hit my head. But I'm fine thanks to Edward.'

James: ' well now that every one is here lets get started. Everyone fallow me through to the restaurant foe some tea and a chat.'

We all do as he says and fallow him. I look around me but he's nowhere to be seen. Had a just imagined that? I fallow the others into the restaurant and there he is same cocky smile plastered on his face as the day he left. Well in 14 years he hasn't changed much. He doesn't seem as tall and he has obviously put on weight, but he still looks the same as the image in my head that I've had for all these years.

James: ' everyone I would like to introduce you to our restaurant manager, Joe. He will be in charge of most of the day to day running of the restaurant. Joe I'd like to introduce the Cullen's Alice and Emmett, the Hales Jasper and Rosalie and the shy person hiding behind them is Isabella swan.

Joe looks shocked but before he could say anything I spoke.

Bella: ' Hi, dad' at this everyone turns and looks at me and then looks at Joe and then back to me again.

Emmett: ' Bella this is your father?' he turns to Joe ' do you know how much misery you have caused her family? How Bella used to cry herself to sleep at night? How she has never trusted an other man because of what you did?

Bella: 'Emmett don't he's not worth it. How long have you been here?'

Joe: ' about a week now. I'm sorry I….' I cut across him not wanting to hear how sorry he is.

Bella: ' you have been back her for a week and you never thought to come and see your children. Never thought to call and say that you were back to tell us that after 14 years you had finally come home. Or were you just hoping that mom had packed up years ago and then you wouldn't have had to deal with your past. James, Victoria I'm so sorry to have wasted your time but I can't work here. It was really nice to met you and I hope to see you around.'

I start to walk towards the door and then Alice say's

Alice: ' we're sorry too but if Bella can't work her than nether can we sorry.'

Bella: 'Alice, guys don't be stupid you guys are so excited about working here, it will be fine I'll find somewhere else. Come round to mine later and tell me how you all get on.' I smile at them and walk out the door.

I run as fast as I can to my car and as soon as I get I, I brake down and cry. I don't try to stop myself I just let them all come out. After about five minutes someone knocks my window, I jump and then look out to see Edward standing there with a cup of tea in his hand.

Bella: ' Edward what are you doing out here?'

Edward: 'well I seen that you car was still here so I came out to see if you were okay, and I brought you some tea milk 3 sugars just the way you like it, or so Alice says anyway.'

Bella: ' thanks but I'm just going to go now I need to start looking for a job. Thanks' and with that I turned on the car and drove out of the car park leaving Edward standing there looking gob smacked.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

BPOV

Two weeks later......

It's been two weeks since I quite the most amazing job ever. And it's been one week 5 days since I started working at the la push garage here in forks. I have to admit that I was upset that L wasn't going to have my dream job this summer but I couldn't complain because the garage was great.

A friend of my step-dads Billy Black owned the garage and when he heard that I was looking for work he offered me a job as his receptionist. It sounds boring but the office has a perfect view of the garage below. You may think that that really isn't much to be excited about but all of the men that work in the garage are tall dark and handsome and to my delight walk around topless ninety-nine percent of the time, it really is something to get excited about. Thankfully they all have amazing bodies, but there is a down side, I keep getting distracted whenever they come into the office to use the phone are do up a customer's bill, and Rose and Alice spend all the time they aren't working including their brakes here as well so I never get any work done.

I still haven't told Leah and mum that dad is back in town. I really don't understand why they haven't bumped into him yet because every time I leave the house he's hanging around like a bad smell. To be honest though I'm not sure if I want them to now he's back because I'm not sure how they are going to take it. Mum shouldn't be too bad because she pretty much gave up on him after 5 years or so when she met Charlie. But Leah's a different story, she was a lot older than me when dad left and she was really close to him too. Mum always said that they were glued at the hip from the day she was born.

But I decided that I wasn't going to let him ruin my summer. I love my job, I have amazing friends and it's my 18th birthday this weekend and nothing was going to spoil that. I had decided to keep it small so I was just going out for dinner with my family in Port Angelus. We were going to my favourite restaurant Bella's. I know it sounds cheesy because that's my name but it is the nicest Italian restaurant in Washington State. Of course Alice and rose weren't happy that there was no big party to get dressed up for but I'm not the party type so a nice meal with my family was all that I needed. And I also had to promise to get a makeover on Saturday before we all went out to some 5th years sweet 16th which should be so much fun, not.

11.59pm one minute and I was officially 18. I couldn't wait. I wonder if I will feel any different?

10 seconds to go.....five....four....three....two.....one

**12.00 MID-NIGHT **

My phone sounds, I've got 3 messages.

**Alice: happy birthday Bella from me and jasper ox**

**Rose: happy birthday Bella from me and Emmett xo**

**Jacob: happy 18****th**** birthday Bella xx**

Jake text me with kisses what does that mean? I thought we were just friends, he's never text me with kisses before. He has a girlfriend so I suppose it is just a friendly kiss like the ones from Alice and Rose. It can't mean anything else because he has a girlfriend, he would never cheat on Tanya would he??

Saturday morning....

Last night was brilliant. I got to spend my birthday with the three most important people in my life. My family. I wasn't however excited about the fact that I had agreed to let Alice and Rose play Bella Barbie on me. To be honest I'm one of those girls who are happy wearing a pair of jeans and a hoody but Alice and Rose are all into their short skirts and skimpy tops. People in school actually wonder why they are friends with me but they just say that they are working on me, making me there mastery peace. They are the only two people to ever see me in a skirt from I was a little kid. They try and encourage me to dress like them but I allows fell stupid so when they're not looking a change back into my clothes, wash off the make-up and put my hair back up into a ponytail.

But tonight half of my school was going to see me all dressed up and I could just imagine what will happen, I walk in they all turn around and point and laugh at the fact that I look ridicules. But I don't really care anymore. I don't care what they think of me. Who am I kidding of course I care what they think, that's the only reason that I don't dress like Alice and Rose because I'm scared of what everyone will think.

Alice text me: Bella go to Rose's house for make-over..... See u soon don't be late.

Well that's weird we normally go to Alice's house because her room is bigger, I wonder what is going on? Aw well I'll no soon enough. What time is it anyway?

Holy shit its 1.30 I was meant to be at Rose's by now shit.

I jump out of bed and round to the bathroom. I have the quickest shower ever, pull on a pair of trackies and my all black's jersey, run down stairs, grab my keys and I'm out the door in under twenty minutes. A new personal best. Go me.

Several hours later....

I've been tied to a chair in Rose's bathroom for five hours and I'm about to scream. Alice has done my make-up at least five times now insisting that it isn't right each time. Rose has put my hair up, then taken it done, then put it up again and has now decided that it looks best down. I nearly died when they showed me what I was wearing, it was a short black boob tube dress with a electric blue belt and matching five inche hells that I was going to break my neck in. I don't know why they are making such a fuss, I not even sure if they now who's party we are gate crashing at the lodge. But is appose that i have to grin and bear it after all they sound be getting me ready for my 18th birthday party had I not refused to have one.

**Alice: I think we are all done here.**

**Rose: yep. I'm done with her hair. Omg Alice her make-up is amazing you have to show me how u did her eyes.**

**Alice: it was simply really. I just start with a light colour and then fade......**

**I cut her off. I didn't care how she had done my eyes I just wanted to see myself in the mirror already.**

**Bella: guys seriously I love you to and all but if you don't let me look in a mirror like rite now im going to kill one or both of you.**

**Rose: o sorry Bella. Wait right here and I'll go get one for you.**

Rose came walking back into the room with the mirror that normally hangs on the wall in her room. She sets it down on the ground in front of me and all I can do is stand there in front of it completely gobsmacked.

**Alice: omg she doesn't like it. Do we even have time to redo it all before the party.**

**Bella: no Alice omg I love it please don't change it. I didn't say anything because I just couldn't believe that it was me standing in front of that mirror and not you or rose.**

**Rose: Bells when are you going to realise that you are just as beautiful as me or Alice.**

**Alice: rose is rite Bella you are beautiful. And tonight some lucky guy is going to walk in to the room see you and fallow completely in love with you.**

**Bella: yeah right.**

Alice heads home to get ready for the party. As rose dose her makeup we start to talk about some random stuff and just listen to music. Rose's favourite song comes on and she starts to sing slong and then I join in.

We are the crowd,  
We're c-coming out  
Got my flash on it's true  
Need that picture of you  
It's so magical  
We'd be so fantastical

Leather and jeans a watch on my wrist,  
Not sure what it means,  
But this photo of us  
It don't have a price  
Ready for those flashing lights,  
Cause you know that baby i

Im your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi,  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that i'll be your  
Papa-paparazzi

Promise i'll be kind,  
But i won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi

I'll be your girl  
Backstage at your show,  
Velvet ropes and guitars,  
Yeah cause you'll know  
I'm staring between the sets  
Eyeliner and cigarettes

Shadow is burnt  
Yellow dance and return  
My lashes are dry  
But with teardrops I cry  
It don't have a price  
Loving you is cherry pie  
'Cause you know that baby I

Im your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi,  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that i'll be your  
Papa-paparazzi

Promise i'll be kind,  
But i won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazziReal good  
(We dance in the studio)  
Snap, snapped  
(That xxxx on the radio)

Don't stop boy, rewind  
We'll blast it but we'll still have fun!

Im your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi,  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that i'll be your  
Papa-paparazzi

Promise i'll be kind,  
But i won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi

When the song finish's I turn around to see that Emmett, Jasper and Alice are all standing watching us. Emmett and Jasper are laughing but Alice was standing there with tears in her eyes. She is actually sad that we were singing and dancing without her. I felt so bad, then I looked at Rose and she felt the same way as I did. We both ran over and hugged Alice which made her laugh and made us feel better.

**Bella: are we ready to go?**

**Jasper: what no more songs from you and rose? Aw damn we were having fun laughing at you too.**

**Bella: hahahaha. Let's go. Who's driving?**

**Emmett: I think that it's my turn so ill drive**

**Bella: okay let's go already.**

End chapter....

Oaky please read and review cuz i really want to now what everyone thinks.

Thanks

xxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The party.

We all head out rose's front door. Omg Emmett's driving the jeep, and he didn't even bother washing it nice.

**Rose: 'Emmett, you're driving the jeep. Omg you haven't even washed it and you expect us to turn up in this to the lodge in front of everyone. You have got to be kidding me.' **

**Emmett: 'I didn't have time to wash it and dad wasn't home from work yet so I couldn't take his car.'**

**Alice: 'fine it looks like we are heading home again to get dad's car. We are going to be so late and its all Emmett's fault.'**

**Emmett:' hay don't blame me I don't mind turning up in the jeep and nether dose Bella or Jasper, do you guys?'**

**Bella and Jasper: 'hay don't bring us into another Cullen fight.'**

**Jasper: 'Me and Alice didn't talk for a week after the last one.'**

**Rose: 'look can we get going we're late already'.**

We all got into Emmett's jeep that for some reason smelt like dead fish. I'd only ever been in Emmett's room once and I vowed never again because of the smell but this was worse. It was actually turning my stomach.

Thank god there is the Cullen's mansion. I actually mean a mansion. When me and Alice first became friends she brought me around to her house one day after school, I got lost twice, once looking for the bathroom and the second looking for Alice's room again.

Alice: 'o damn I don't think that dad's home yet. I'm sure he won't be long let's all go inside and wait.'

Okay something is defiantly going on. Alice is acting weirder than usual. O well. We all climb out of Emmett's jeep and head up to the Cullen's front door. I'm the last person through the door and then....

**ALL SHOUT: surprise**

Omg what the hell had Alice done. I told her no fucking parties but as usual she hadn't listened.

**Bella: 'Alice what the hell have you done I told you I didn't want a party'.**

And then I turn around and run out the door. Me being me I trip and fall coming down the steps but then someone grabs me around the waist and sets me back up on my feet. I spin around and to my surprise I see the green eyes that I have been waiting to see.

**Edward: 'Bella are you okay?'**

**Bella: 'I'm fine, Edward what are you doing here?'**

**Edward: 'I'm here for your party. Isn't that why everyone is here.'**

**Bella: 'o rite I forgot that you worked with my friends and that Alice ahs mentioned your name at twice every hour for the last 3 weeks. See she has a theory that we would be......'**

I was cut off by Edward crushing his lips to mine. O my god he tasted so good. Omg I'm kissing a Greek god. Quick Bella do something. I licked his bottom lip causing him to moan into the kiss. Then he forced is tongue into my mouth, but he was surprised when he was met by my tongue. We both battled for dominance until he pulled away for air. I nearly groaned out loud when he pulled away, I did need air but I didn't want the kiss to end.

We stood there for what felt like forever, our foreheads touching, looking into each others eyes not saying a word. That was until Emmett interrupted.

**Emmett: 'Bella? Bella? O hear you are. Opps did I interrupt something?'**

**Edward: 'no nothing me and Bella were just talking.'**

I stood there in complete shock. Did that just happen or did I dream it. We just had a full on kiss and he told Emmett it was nothing.

**Emmett: 'Bella please come back inside, Alice is crying her eyes out in her room. She wont let anyone in not even jasper. Please Bella, please. She only through the party because she didn't want you to regret it in years to come. She knew that you didn't have a sweet sixteenth and she also knew that even though you never said anything that you did regret it when you went to her's and rose's. The only reason that she has spent the last three months organising this is because she loves you like a sister, she knew that you had a tough childhood and she never wanted you to want for anything ever again. So please Bella come inside and talk to her please.'**

What Emmett hadn't noticed that was during his little speech I had started to cry and Edward was now trying to comfort me by rubbing circles on my back and humming a lullaby. It was so sweet and it was actually helping me to calm down.

**Bella: 'I need to see her. I've been such a bitch. Why didn't I realise that she was only doing this because she loved me? I have to talk to her. Emmett you said that she is in her room right? I have to get up there, I have to say sorry.'**

Edward let go of me and went to walk away, I grabbed onto his arm,

**Bella: 'please stay with me?'**

**Edward: 'of course. Let's get you inside you must be freezing. Anyway we need to find Alice.'**

**EPOV**

I put my arm around Bella's shoulders and pulled her towards the house. When we got inside everyone turned around and stared at us. To my delight Bella pulled herself closer to me and hid her face in my chest. I didn't really care that people were staring at us, because i had my Bella in my arms. Wait she's not your Bella you idiot, she's just Bella, Bella that just kissed you back, Bella that you're in love with. Wow what did I just think. I've only know her for like three weeks you can't love her can you?

**Bella: 'Edward, Edward. Are you okay? You kina just zoned out on me there.'**

**Edward: 'o sorry Bella. Just thinking about stuff. Let's go find Alice shall we?'**

We make our way towards the stairs my arm still draped around Bella's shoulders it just felt right. It was like she was the missing piece of the puzzle that completed me.

Bella knocked on a door, it must be Alice's room, and well it's defiantly not Emmett's room because the door was covered in pink material and sequences.

**BPOV**

**Bella: 'Alice let me in please I need to talk to you.**

**Alice please, let me in please.'**

I could hear someone moving around behind the door, then the lock being open and then the door slowly opening.

**Alice: 'Bella I'm so sorry. I never meant to upset you.'**

**Bella: 'Alice came down I'm sorry I reacted the way I did but Edward and Emmett made me realise that I over reacted. So let's go and enjoy my party before the guest's get bored waiting and all go home.'**

I hug Alice and then she heads off to the bathroom to fix her makeup and I head down the stairs with Edward. Everyone turns around and stairs at us but then they all go back to dancing, drinking or just talking in their little groups. Edward hasn't removed his arm from around my shoulders and to be honest I really don't want him to either. I know that I have only known Edward for three weeks but being here with him makes me feel safe. Like my life and his have intertwined, like we are meant to be for eternity.

**Edward: 'Bella do you want a drink?'**

**Bella: 'yeah sure that would be great. Why don't you go get them and I'll go and chat to everyone.'**

**Edward: 'okay, I'll come and find you shortly.'**

He lent down and kissed me softy on the lips I didn't want hin to stop there but he did and then walked off to find us some drinks. I start to wonder around and talk to random people. Alice must have invited all of the school. It's amazing she is the best friend in the whole world. I spot rose and em in the corner and I make my way over to them. The next thing I no someone's hands are covering my face and I can't see were I am going anymore.

I spin around and see the last person I was expecting to see. Jacob. My best friend when I was little. We were inseparable until he moved with his dad to LA after his mom died.

**Bella: JAKE**

**Jacob: 'Be...ll...a'. he slurs. Omg is Jake drunk? 'Bella I have missed you so much.'**

**Bella: 'Jake are you drunk? Maybe we should get you some fresh air.'**

I try and support as much of Jake's weight as I can but it's pretty hard because he is like a foot taller than me. I finally manage to get him outside and propped up against a wall.

Then he starts to grab the top of my hips and my ass. He's moving closer to me. I can smell the alcohol on his breath. He starts to rub his hand up my back.

**Bella: 'Jake stop it. What the hell are you doing? Come on stop messing about.'**

**Jacob: 'come on Bella you now you want me.'**

**Bella: 'Jake I'm serious get off me.'** I push him away but he grabs onto my wrist and holds on to me. He slams my up against the wall and I hit my head. It hurts so bad. I hear a velvet voice call my name and then darkness.

Sorry about the cliffy but if i wrote on then i wouldn't have anything for the next chapter. Hope you read and review,please please please......


End file.
